1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support assemblies and particularly, but not exclusively, to support assemblies which can be used for supporting, for example, shelving, cabinets, cupboards and the like, or which can be used in the construction of tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support assemblies have been disclosed in the following United Kingdom Patent Specifications: No. 323638 (Mieville) and its patent of addition No. 328108 (Mieville), No. 364161 (Sayer et al) and No. 780543 (Courteau).
In Nos. 323638 and 328108, an elongate support member is formed so as to have a longitudinal channel facing in one direction and at least one transverse channel intersecting and falling at right angles to the longitudinal channel. A bent-wire bracket lies in both channels engaging also the support member in a further longitudinal channel opposite the first longitudinal channel and is held in position under the weight of the bracket. A disadvantage of this construction is that if the bracket is pushed or knocked upwardly, the bracket can become dislodged from the longitudinal channels and twist on or fall from the support member.
In No. 364161, an elongate support member has a pair of longitudinal channels in opposed faces thereof and at least one inclined hole extending through the member from one channel to the other. A bent wire bracket is shaped so that it extends along one of the channels, through the hole and into the other channel. Again the bracket is held in place under its own weight, and if the bracket is pushed or knocked upwardly it can become dislodged from the support member.
In No. 780543, an elongate support member has a pair of longitudinal channels facing at right angles to each other, one of the channels being formed with a series of holes in the bottom of the other channel. A zig-zag shaped member fits into one of the holes so that it projects from the channel. A shelf has a cut-out to receive the support member and rests on the projecting part of the zig-zag member. The shelf is provided with a projection to fit the other longitudinal channel and a further projection to engage one side of the zig-zag member to hold the first projection in said other longitudinal channel. The shelf rests on the zig-zag member under its own weight, and can be pushed or knocked upwardly, whereupon the projections can become dislodged from the channel or zig-zag member and the assembly may collapse.